


Your Basis for Comparison

by SunriseinSpace



Series: Other's Sandboxes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Labyrinth Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Ficlet, Gen, Labyrinth References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseinSpace/pseuds/SunriseinSpace
Summary: “Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…” he mutters, and the King’s eyes widen, flash goldbluered in alarm and one of them is right, but which one?A Labyrinth-fusion, post Season-2 AU





	Your Basis for Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Teen Wolf and characters is not mine. Quotes (and title) taken from Labyrinth, also not mine.

“I have turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn’t that generous?” the Goblin King asks, arms spread wide, face open and half-desperate as he turns to face Stiles.

The castle is falling to pieces around them, the smell of smoke and ash drifting dry and pungent in Stiles’ nose. Everything is in shambles – there’s no way to tell up from down, left from right, and Stiles has no idea how he got here. There’s flashes, glimpses of a maze and familiar faces in unfamiliar settings, and this isn’t Oz but Stiles isn’t sure he’s dreaming. He’s so confused and nothing makes sense. There’s a kalidescope clamor of voices in the back of his head, calling his name in every possible color of _fatherbrotherloversisterfriend_. The ground beneath his feet trembles and threatens to give way, but he stands his ground, even advances, face pulling into a frown as he meets the Goblin King’s eyes.

“Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered…” he mutters, and the King’s eyes widen, flash goldbluered in alarm and one of them is right, but _which one?_ “…I fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…” He takes another step forward, raising his chin and squaring his shoulders, and the Goblin King mirrors his steps, backing down from Stiles’ advance. “My will is as strong as yours,” Stiles says, voice quiet, and the Goblin King flinches, eyes round and wild. “My will is as strong as yours,” Stiles repeats and pushes forward another step, drawing close enough to see the rapid-fire flicker of blue and gold in the King’s eyes.

They stop for a moment, time held in suspension, the minute hand on the clock beside them frozen at a minute before midnight. Stiles looms over the Goblin King, black leather tight over his shoulders as his hands clench at the cuffs. He’s so close to the end of whatever _this_ is, close enough to taste the ozone edge of it on his tongue and then, just for a second, his mind goes completely blank. The Goblin King’s eyes change, gold bleeding slowly to red as he senses the change, face hardening as darkness gathers under his cheekbones.

_“STILES.”_

Stiles blinks, breath heaving out of him in a rush, and _remembers_.

(Purple flowers and Peter’s wild bluegold eyes, a hand tight on his wrist as wolves howl in the too-far distance.)

“You have no power over me,” he says, eyes wide and voice sure as he stares Peter down, the castle and the illusion crumbling to pieces around them.

He’s sure he hears Peter laugh through the in-rush of darkness.

.:.

“Stiles,” Derek says, hands tight on Stiles’ shoulders as he blinks back to awareness and sneezes when purple powder sifts off his eyelashes. Peter’s still laughing in the background, a choked, half-hysterical sound full of crazed mirth.

“Wha—“

“Ah, ahahaha, it was a test,” Peter chortles, teeth red with blood from a busted lip. There’s blood on Derek’s knuckles and a chorus of growls spring up around them as Peter continues to laugh. “A long-shot at best and more for-for curiosity than anything. But really,” he wheezes, rolling to his feet, hands raised when Scott and Isaac both snarl a warning, “ _Labyrinth_ , Stiles? And me as the Goblin King?” He chuckles, devolving into mad giggles as Derek pulls Stiles off the ground and hovers close to his back.

“Hey, why not, got the point across,” Stiles shoots back, hands clenched. Derek’s fingers close on Stiles’ wrist when he takes a step forward. “You _don’t_ have any power over me. You have no authority at all. You _lost_. Then and now.”

“Ah, yes,” Peter sighs, dusting himself off and smiling mildly. “But,” he points a finger at them, Stiles half-ready to attack and Derek at his back, “I never intended to win in the first place, now, did I?” He winks and turns his back on them, melting into the shadows of the forest.


End file.
